ONLY YOU
by Na U-Young92
Summary: Kisah cinta antara Yunho dan Jaejoong renggang akibat kesalah pahaman dan cemburu karna kedatangan Boa. Yunho tidak sanggup kehilangan Jaejoong, begitu juga Jaejoong yang sangat mencintai namja tampannya. Apakah rasa cinta yang besar dapat menyatukan cinta mereka? YAOI/BL/MPREG/YUNJAE/MINJAE/RATE M-NC
1. Chapter 1

**ONLY YOU**

Main Cast : Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Other Cast : Shim Changmin

Kwon Boa

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, Drama, Hurt-Comfort

Rate : M

Warning : Yaoi/BL, Typo, MPREG, No Bash, No War, NC scene, Don't like Don't read, REVIEW after read this fanfic.^^

Summary : Kisah cinta antara Yunho dan Jaejoong renggang akibat kesalah pahaman dan cemburu karna kedatangan Boa. Yunho tidak sanggup kehilangan Jaejoong, begitu juga Jaejoong yang sangat mencintai namja tampannya. Apakah rasa cinta yang besar dapat menyatukan cinta mereka?

A/N : Terinspirasi dari sebuah fanvid beserta lagu dan juga ramalan YJ, serta masih dalam moment bahagia pasca pertemuan YUNJAE 2 Okt 2015 di festival angkatan darat kemarin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **JUNG CORP**

Seorang namja tampan yang mengenakan setelan jas mahal berwarna hitam dipadukan dengan dasi merahnya terlihat sedang melamunkan sesuatu yang cukup menyita pikirannya belakangan ini. Berulang kali ia mengusap wajah lelahnya, mengepalkan kedua tangannya tepat didepan bibir tebalnya. Lalu dipejamkan matanya sejenak ingin mengingat sosok indah nan menawan yang selalu menebar kebahagiaan di hari-harinya.

 **FLASH BACK**

 **#1**

Jung Yunho seorang namja tampan, gagah dan berkharisma calon pewaris tunggal keluarga Jung itu mulai menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya dibalik selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya yang hanya menggunakan celana boxer berwarna hitam. Di buka mata sipitnya perlahan untuk membiasakan cahaya yang mulai masuk ke retinanya. Kemudian ia menengok ke sisinya yang lain mencari sosok sang terkasih, namun orang itu malah tidak ada sampingnya. Huft... seharusnya Boojaenya tidak terlebih dahulu bangun sebelum dirinya. Dengan sedikit malas Yunho menyibak selimutnya lalu memasang sendal rumahan kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. Tak perlu ia mencari sosok indah itu diseluruh ruang mansionya karna ia tau kebiasaan namja cantiknya yang selalu berkutat di dapur hanya untuk membuat sarapan yang lezat untuk Jung Yunho.

 **Yunho POV**

Sambil menggosakkan mataku yang masih terasa lengket aku berjalan sambil mengikuti aroma lezat masakan yang sedang dibuat Jaejoongie untukku. Aah... si cantik sedang sibuk rupanya. Aku tersenyum melihat sosoknya yang begitu indah walau hanya dari belakang. Begitu seksi dengan hanya mengenakan kaos putih yang kebesaran hingga menutupi paha bagian atasnya dan sepasang kaos kaki imut berwarna pink. Apa Joongie berniat menggoda ku eoh? Ah... membayangkan Joongie mengerang dibawahku saja sudah membuatku sumringah. Aku mengelus-elus juniorku yang kembali menegang sambil berjalan mendekati Boojae-ku.

 **GREP...**

Ku kejutkan Jaejoong dengan back hugku yang erat, hingga membuat Jaejoong terkejut dengan ulahku.

"Ommo... Jung Yunho!"

"Hehee... good morning my sunshine?" Ku lesakkan daguku dipundaknya dan mencium gemas leher yang kini tak putih mulus lagi.

"Yun... aiish... lepas... aku sedang memasak ini?" Jaejoong mencoba melepaskan kedua tanganku. Namun aku tidak peduli, dan tetap memeluknya erat.

"Ani... aku masih merindukanmu Boo..."

"Geez... bukankah kau sudah puas memperkosaku eoh? Sampai-sampai holeku menjadi perih begini. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar karena kau terus merasuki semalaman."

"Itu beda Boo... aku sudah puasa selama sebulan ini karna tourku ke luar negri. Aih... ini salah Appa yang melimpahkan semua pekerjaannya padaku. Boooo..."

"Hemm..." Jaejoong hanya berdehem menanggapiku sambil terus menggongseng nasi goreng buatannya.

"Aku mau popo..."

"Yun... setelah aku selesai memasak kau akan mendapatkan ciuman dariku. Sekarang lepas dan cepat mandi. Geez... kau bau sperma."

"Hahaha... Aah... araaa... aku mandi sekarang." Dengan malas aku melepaskan pelukan sayang pada tubuh ramping Jaejoongie dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamar pribadiku dan Jaejoong.

 **.**

Setelah membersihkan diri, aku kembali turun dan menuju dapur untuk sarapan dengan Jaejoong yang sudah menugguku, ia sedang duduk manis menungguku dan tersenyum teduh.

"Good morning bear..." Jaejoong berdiri dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, melihat hal itu aku langsung merengkuh tubuhnya dan mengecup gemas bibir merahnya berkali-kali.

"Morning baby Boo..." Aku tersenyum teduh menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong yang ikut tersenyum sambil membelai pipiku. Aku benar-benar mencintainya... Kim Jaejoong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#2**

 **JHolic**

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dikantor, aku segera bergegas menemui Jaejoong di kafenya JHolic. Aah... JHolic itu sebenarnya adalah singkatan yang dibuat Jaejoong kekasihku. Ia menggabungkan nama kami berdua Jaejoong-Yunho. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali, itu terdengar sangatlah manis. Setelah tiba di JHolic aku segera masuk dan mencari keberadaan namja yang sudah menjadi kekasihku selama hampir 3 tahun ini. Aku tersnyum saat dirinya mendapati diriku yang berjalan mendekatinya yang terlihat sibuk melayani pelanggannya.

 **CUP...**

"Aaiih... Jung... jangan sembarangan menciumku dihadapan pelanggang" Ujar Jaejoong sambil berbisik dan mencubit pinggangku lalu kembali berbicara pada pelanggannya.

"Ah... mianhae Soo hyun-nonna. Semua menu akan kami persiapkan untuk acara ulang tahun anda minggu depan, dan untuk dekorasi akan disesuaikan keinginan noona."

"Ne... umm... gumawo Jaejoong-ah. Uhmmm... aku merasa kalian semakin mesra, hihii..." Yeoja bernama Soo hyun terkikik saat melihatku mencium pipi mulus kekasihku.

"Aah... tentu saja mesra, si cerewet ini akan menjadi istriku sebentar lagi." Aku berbicara santai sambil melirik wajah merona Jaejoong yang menunduk malu.

"Kau kapan mau melamar Jaejoong, Yun?"

"Secepatnya... aku ingin segera menghamilinya. Kekee..."

 **DUK...**

"Aaaayaa... appo... Boo!" Shit Boojae menginjakkan kakiku dengan keras, namun tidak terlalu sakit. Hal itu malah jadi bahan lelucon karna giliran Jaejoong yang tertawa dan menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Aku hanya memasang wajah memelasku agar Boojae mau memperhatikanku karna kaki ku kesakitan dan benar saja. Setelah Soo Hyun keluar, Jaejoong segera menarik tanganku menuju ruang staff lalu ia mengunci pintu dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sebagai permintaan maafku, aku akan mengubah kesakitan Yunnie menjadi sebuah kenikmatan tiada tara." Aku hanya tercengang saat Boojae mengatakan hal itu. Aku kira ia akan memarahiku karna menciumnya dihadapan orang lain. Namun aku benar-benar beruntung karna kini Jaejoong sudah membuka satu persatu kain yang melekat ditubuhnya hingga membuatku berulang kali horny dibuatnya.

"Kau bisa menikmati kesenanganmu Yun."

"Dengan senang hati" Aku tersenyum penuh makna dan segera mengangkat tubuh yang lebih mungil dariku. Melumat bibir cheery dan meremas bongkahan pantatnya yang kencang dan montok.

"Ngghhh... Yunhh... Jangan memainkan holeku dengan jarimuuh.. aahh... Cepat selesaikan Jung."

"Hahahaa... Boojae sudah tidak sabaran lagi eoh? Sepertinya Yunconda yang besar dan panjang ini juga tidak sabar keluar masuk disarangnya."

"Pppabooo... kau terlalu vulgar Yun... kekeke... perv bear." Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah Boojae yang kesal tapi mau. Benar-benar imut.

"Arraa... bersiaplah Boo. Kau akan mengerang lagi dibawahku." Aku segera menidurkan tubuh polos Jaejoong, dengan wajah seduktif aku membuka satu persatu kancing kemejaku dan menanggalkan kain yang menutupi area privasiku.

"Heump... aarrghh... ahh... ahh... haa... Yun. Lebih cepat... ahh..."

"Dengan senang hati... uughh." Ujarku kemudian melesakkan milikku hingga tertanam dalam pada hole imut Boojae. Hingga ia kembali menggelincang kenikmatan akibat ulahku yang sangat paham letak kenikmatan yang dirasakan kekasihku. Intens dan dalam, Jaejoong suka itu.

Semua karyawan yang bekerja di dekat ruang staff Boss mereka Kim Jaejoong hanya bisa bersweat drop ria, tingkah mereka kaku dan menegang seketika saat mendengar suara samar-samar Jaejoong. Ah... mengapa Bossnya tidak pulang saja dengan melakukan sex di Mansion Jung geez...

 **.**

 **.**

 **#3**

 **JUNG MANSION**

"Yunho-ah... aku akan segera merilis 2 buah mug yang cantik. Lihatlah..." Jaejoong memperlihatkanku dua buah mug berwarna kuning dan hijau. Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum, entah freak atau hobby Jaejoong selalu membuat hal-hal baru yang berkaitan dengan hubungan kami. Seperti mug ini, ah... Jaejoong benar-benar kekasihku yang jenius.

"Mug hijau dan kuning. Kuning warnamu dan hijau warnaku. Bagus tidak?"

"Sangat bagus dan manis boo. Aku menyukainya. Aku jamin pelangganmu juga menyukainya." Ku usap lembut surai brown almond Jaejoongku dengan sayang.

"Sebagai upah kerja kerasmu. Aku akan memberikanmu ciuman. Kajja... sini mendekatlah." Dengan malu-malu Jaejoong duduk dipangkuanku, kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileherku. Perlahan ia memejamkan mata doenya menunggu upah dariku sebuah ciuman lembut penuh cinta. Ku dekatkan bibirku dan bibir cherrynya, ku kecup lalu ku lumat bibirnya semakin lama semakin intens dan dalam. Menyesap bibir yang terasa pas dibibirku seakan aku ingin menelannya saja, kumainkan lidah ku dilangit-langit rongga mulutnya dan menghisap lidahnya dengan penuh nikmat. Ah... bibir ini sungguh candu bagiku. Benar-benar manis. Namun kesenanganku harus berakhir karna Boojaeku memukul-mukul dadaku tanda ia sudah kehabisan oksigen."

"Yun... ahh.. haa... kauu inginnhh membunuhku eoh? Ah.." Jaejoongku terlihat sedikit kesal dan mencoba meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya sambil mengusap lelehan saliva disekitar bibirnya yang membengkak.

"Heh... aku tidak akan bisa membunuhmu Boo. Namun aku bisa membunuh diriku sendiri jika kau yang meminta."

 **PLAK...**

"Pppaboo! Jangan membicarakan bunuh-membunuh, aku tidak suka. Lagipula lebih enak hidup dan tetap bersama denganmu. Kau harus tetap hidup untukku Bear, kau harus janji? Yaksok?" Jaejoong menyodorkan kelingking kanannya tepat didepan wajahku menuntut agar aku berjanji padanya.

"Ne... aku berjanji Boo... kita akan tetap hidup bersama selamanya." Ku lingkarkan kelingkingku dan meraih tubuh Jaejoong kembali agar merapat denganku.

 **FLASH BACK & Yunho POV END.**

 **DRTT DRTT...**

Yunho terkejut saat mendengar suara getaran ponsel yang ia letakkan diatas meja kerja. Lalu diambilnya ponselnya untuk mengecek siapa yang sedang menelponnya di hari yang hampir senja ini.

 **BIP...**

"Ne... umma... aku sedang sibuk dikantor."

"..."

"Suruh saja dia pulang menggunakan taksi. Aku tidak bisa menjadi pembantunya terus menerus, aku capek umma."

"..."

"Ah... arra... arra... aku akan kesana menjemput calon menantu kesayangan umma." Yunho memutuskan sambungan telponnya dengan sedikit jengkel. Kemudian ia berjalan meinggalkan ruangan kerjanya yang dalam keadaan sepi. Karna karyawan sudah pulang 1 jam yang lalu. Namja tampan itu segera menjalankan mobil mewahnya keluar dari kawasan Jung Corp milik ayahnya namun Yunho segera menghentikan laju mobilnya kala ia melihat sesosok indah melintas tepat didepannya. Tawa indah yang lama tak ia pernah lihat, wajah yang tersipu malu sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung telapak tangannya. Aaah... sungguh anggun, benar-benar cantik dan alami. Yunho tersenyum bahagia melihat wajah itu hingga tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air matanya.

"Boojae... aku merindukanmu... aku merindukanmu Boo... aku... aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Maafkan aku yang bodoh dan lemah ini Jae. Aku... hiks... mencintaimu seumur hidupku." Tetes demi tetes air mata Yunho jatuh tak tertahankan, ia terus meneteskan air matanya saat melihat mantan kekasihnya Jaejoong yang melintas dihadapannya hingga sosok itu pergi entah kemana. Mungkin kalian bertanya mengapa Yunho tidak mengejarnya? Jawabannya Yunho terlalu pengecut untuk menerima penolakkan Jaejoong. Ia takut Jaejoong semakin membencinya. Dan ia tidak ingin mengusik kebahagiaan Jaejoong dengan kekasih barunya Shim Changmin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/DELETE**

 **JIKA BERMINAT REVIEW PLEASE... & TINGGALKAN JEJAK...^^**

 **Kyaaaa... YJS lagi happy nih karna YUNJAE udah ketemuan di festival tanggal 2 kemarin. Cieee... Saking senangnya aku sampe teriak, gemetaran saking bahagianya. Finnaly, destiny play it role. SM gak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karna YUNJAE emang ditakdirkan berjodoh & akhirnya reuni. Selamat yah YUNJAE SHIPPER... #Yunjaeisback2015**

 **Oya, Young mau minta maaf FF A Good Marriage Chap 5 belom bisa di post karna belum sempat diedit masih kurang 2000 words. Dan FF Embrasing Love Spring aku kehilangan ide. Terakhir Project YUNJAE pun masih gak bisa aku tepati karna ide udah buyar T.T . Aku kasih FF ini aja dulu pengganti FF Project.^^ Mungkin aktif beberapa minggu lagi karna fokus skripsi. Semoga aku bisa lanjutin semua FF'a dan cepat ngePost A Good Marriage. Well, i'll see you soon. Gumawo...**

 **-KALSEL-**


	2. Chapter 2

**ONLY YOU**

Main Cast : Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Other Cast : Shim Changmin

Kwon Boa

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, Drama, Hurt-Comfort

Rate : M-NC

Warning : Yaoi/BL, Typo, MPREG, No Bash, No War, NC scene, Don't like Don't read, Adult Content (Not for children), No edit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER II**

Jaejoong menghentikan tawa gelinya saat mendengar rentetan dan rengekan Changmin yang berubah menjadi amukan karena ia telah berhasil menggoda Changmin yang kesal padanya. Ditolehkan wajahnya menatap Changmin yang cemberut, kemudian ia membawa tangan Changmin kedalam genggamannya.

Saat merasakan genggaman lembut yang diberikan Jaejoong padanya, membuat Changmin segera menepikan mobilnya ditempat yang cukup sepi.

Setelah mematikan mesin mobil, kemudian Changmin menolehkan kepalanya melihat Jaejoong yang terus menatapnya tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan kanan Changmin.

Seketika Changmin merasakan ulu hatinya berdenyut sakit kala menatap wajah kesedihan Jaejoong yang kerap kali ditunjukkan jika bersamanya.

Tidak... bukan wajah menyedihkan yang ingin Changmin lihat.

Cukup sudah air mata bodoh dan tidak berguna Jaejoong keluarkan hanya karena seorang pria brengsek. Pria yang cukup brengsek karena memilih melepaskan berlian dan memilih racun.

Sejenak Changmin menghela nafas lelah, kemudian ia mencoba tersenyum. Jari-jarinya tergerak mengusap lelehan air mata Jaejoong yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Menghapus jejak kesedihan Jaejoong yang menghiasi pipinya.

"Kau taukan jika aku menyukaimu. Mencintaimu melebihi dari siapapun. Kau tidak perlu khawatir jika bersama denganku Jae. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan orang yang terpenting di dalam kehidupanku." Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapi ucapan Changmin padanya. Pria tampan itu tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang mengerti akan perasaannya. Ia sangat bersyukur, Jaejoong selalu menghargainya.

Kemudian tangan besar Changmin mengangkat dagu Jaejoong guna menatapnya. Lantas membuat Jaejoong membalas tatapan Changmin dengan tersenyum manis namun tersirat begitu banyak luka.

Lalu Changmin membawa wajahnya untuk mendekat pada wajah Jaejoong, hendak menggapai sesuatu yang menggoda untuk sekedar dikecup.

Jarak diantara keduanya sangat lah dekat, hingga hidung Jaejoong dan Changmin saling bersentuhan.

Namun...

Sangat disayangkan...

Untuk kesekian kalinya...

Changmin tidak dapat merasakan bagaimana manisnya bibir cherry yang ada dihadapannya. Bibir yang terlihat begitu manis dan merah merekah, tidak pernah sekalipun ia dapatkan. Karena dengan cepat Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari bibir Changmin yang hendak mendarat dipermukaan bibir Jaejoong.

Changmin menghela nafas berat dan malah menumpukan keningnya pada pundak kiri Jaejoong karena ia lelah. Ia lelah, Jaejoong tidak sepenuhnya menerima keberadaanya.

Karena apa?

Karena seorang Kim Jaejoong masih menjaga dengan baik apa yang masih ia jaga. Ia masih mengklaim jika dirinya masihlah milik Jung Yunho. Sekalipun pria tampan itu bukanlah kekasihnya lagi. Namun apa salahnya jika ia menyimpan rasa yang diberikan Yunho padanya. Rasa terakhir nan indah sekaligus menyakitkan. Sebuah kecupan dan lumatan penuh kasih. Ciuman yang paling bermakna, ciuman paling berkesan, dan

Ciuman terakhir...

Sebelum pada akhirnya...

Mereka...

Berpisah...

"Maafkan aku Changmin-ah..."

 **.**

 **.**

Yunho menatap Jengah pada wanita yang ada dihadapannya. Ck... bagaimana ia tidak kesal, jika wanita yang akan menjadi calon istrinya memeluk manja tubuh kekarnya.

Wanita bernama Kwon Boa itu terus bergelayut manja dari awal pertemuan meraka saat dibandara hingga tiba di Mansion Jung.

Geez... menjengkelkan... Yunho memutar matanya bosan.

Saat keduanya telah tiba diruang keluarga Jung, dengan kasar Yunho segera melepaskan genggaman tangan Boa dan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada pada lantai dua.

Meninggalkan Boa yang terus meneriaki namanya.

Yunho tidak peduli, lalu ia segera mengunci pintu kamarnya. Agar wanita itu tidak seenak jidatnya masuk kedalam kamar privasinya. Tidak mengusiknya walau hanya beberapa menit saja.

 **.**

 **.**

Yunho memejamkan matanya saat merasakan guyuran air shower mulai membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Dari rambut hingga ujung kaki. Membiarkan rasa dingin air yang berwarna bening itu menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Namun rasa dingin itu tak mampu menyejukkan hatinya. Hatinya panas. Pikirannya kacau. Dan ia membenci hal seharusnya tidak terjadi padanya malah membuatnya harus meninggalkan sang pujaan hati.

Perlahan Yunho membuka mata sipitnya dan bibir tipisnya tergerak melafalkan sebuah doa.

"Jika dia ditakdirkan untukku, izinkanlah aku untuk bersama dengannya lagi. Tolonglah aku Tuhan."

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah membersihkan diri dan mengenakan baju santainya, Yunho segera menuruni tangga menuju ke ruang makan dimana kedua orang tuanya dan Boa sudah duduk tenang menunggu Yunho bergabung.

Saat melihat kemunculan Yunho membuat mata wanita cantik itu berbinar-binar senang karena sang calon suami mendudukan tubuhnya tepat disebelah kursi yang boa tempati.

Kemudian sebuah deheman pelan membuat keduanya tersadar jika Mrs. Jung membukakan suaranya.

"Setelah selesai makan malam, kalian beristirahatlah. Karena besok pagi kalian harus segera fitting gaun dan tuxedo."

"Tap- " Protesan Yunho segera dipotong oleh Mrs. Jung yang masih dengan nada dinginnya. "Jika kalian tidak bergegas, aku yakin Yunho akan kembali pada pemuda itu. Aku tidak menginginkan seseorang yang tidak bisa mengandung ada dibagian keluarga kita."

"Eomma... aku dan Jaejoong bisa mengadopsi anak, kami bisa- "

"Cukup Yunho! Lihatlah Ayahmu, iapun tak mampu memberikan tanggapannya kepada kita." Mrs. Jung sedikit menyindir sang suami yang masih terlihat tenang menyesap kopi hitamnya. Kemudian pria paruh baya itu berdehem untuk menjernihkan tenggorokkannya.

"Yeobbo... bukankah sebelumnya aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Jika aku tidak keberatan jika Jaejoong menjadi istri Yunho."

"Istri? Bagaimana jika seorang calon istri memiliki selingkuhan dibelakang anakku Jung Yunho!"

 **DEG...**

Mendengar kata selingkuh membuat mata sipit Yunho terbelalak kaget. Astaga... ia tidak tau menahu mengenai perihal perselingkuhan atau apapun. Yang ia tau, jika ia dan Jaejoong berpisah dengan baik-baik. Ia menuruti sang ibu hanya untuk sekedar menjadi anak yang berbakti.

Tapi perselingkuhan? Astaga demi Tuhan. Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya. Dan mengapa malah ibunya seolah-olah tau segalanya.

"Eomma... mengapa Eomma bisa berkata seperti itu? Darimana Eomma tau? Dan itu semua tidak benar Jaejoong tidak seperti itu!" Emosi Yunho mulai terpancing dan ia sangat tidak suka.

"Aku tau semuanya, setelah seseorang yang menceritakannya padaku jika anakku Jung Yunho memiliki kekasih. Kekasih seorang pria." Ujar Mrs. Jung tak kalah sengit.

 **BRAK!**

Yunho memukul keras meja makan dan segera keluar meninggalkan mansion dengan menggunakan mobil mewahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Pria cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong terlihat begitu fresh saat ia telah menyelesaikan misinya untuk membersihkan diri. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju ruang keluarga di apartemennya dan menemukan seorang yang sangat ia kenali terlihat sedang serius dengan ponsel yang menempel pada kuping kanannya.

Dengan suara cukup samar-samar, Jaejoong menguping.

"Baik aku mengerti, aku akan kesana besok pagi. Tenanglah aku akan membawa kekasihku Shim Jaejoong."

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya bingung?

Astaga... mengapa Changmin bisa-bisanya berkata seperti itu. Dan dengan siapa ia berbicara? Jaejoong sangat penasaran dengan percakapan seru yang dilakukan Changmin dan seseorang, entahlah ia tidak tau. Ujar Jaejoong dalam hati.

Setelah mematikan sambungan teleponnya, Changmin berjengit kaget saat melihat Jaejoong sudah melayangkan dua buah bantal sofa ke arah kepalanya beruntun.

 **DUG!**

"Yak! Yak! Jae-ah... mengapa kau memukulku?" Kesal Changmin sambil mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dihantam dua buah bantal.

"Hey! Food monster sejak kapan kau mengklaimku sebagai kekasihmu dan ingat margaku KIM bukan SHIM! Ck... sampai kapanpun tidak akan aku ubah." Jaejoong menyilangkan kedua tangannya marah dan berjalan meninggalkan Changmin yang berjalan cepat mengejarnya.

 **GREP...**

Changmin menahan bahu kiri Jaejoong dan segera menarik pria cantik itu untuk direngkuhnya.

"Segera... aku akan mengklaimmu sebagai kekasihku. Yaa... walau aku sudah mengatakan kepada semua orang jika kau memang kekasih. Hahhaa..." Changmin tertawa evil sambil menahan Jaejoong yang meronta dipelukkannya.

"Changmin! Lepas. Aku haus..." Mendengar permintaan Jaejoong yang ingin dilepas membuat Changmin segera melepaskan pelukkannya. Dan membiarkan Jaejoong berjalan menuju dapur.

Pria bertubuh jangkung itu mengikuti Jaejoong yang tengah menegak minuman soda.

"Jae-ah... besok pagi kau temani aku mencari tuxedo untuk sahabatku Minho. Dia tidak sempat fitting baju karena ia dan kekasih prianya sedang berada di London." Jaejoong meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja makan dan berjalan mendekati Changmin.

"Aku tidak bisa Chwang, besok aku ada janji dengan pelanggan yang akan mencocokkan menu untuk pesta ulang tahunnya."

Tangan besar Changmin segera menggenggam tangan kiri Jaejoong sedikit keras. Kemudian pria tampan itu mulai memasang wajah memelasnya bagai seorang anak yang meminta dibelikan manisan gula.

"Kumohon... sebentar saja... hanya satu jam saja Jae!" Jaejoong memutar matanya malas.

"Geez... iya... iya..."

"Yes! Jja... baiklah... aku pulang dulu Jae. Kau beristirahatlah. Tidur yang nyenyak dan jangan lupa memimpikanku yaaa..." Ujar Changmin sok manis yang terlihat ah entah cocok apa tidak. Jaejoong hanya tertawa setiap kali melihat tingkah konyol Changmin yang selalu membuatnya tertawa gemas.

"Yak! Cepat pergi kau food monster! Shu... shu..." Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Changmin hingga menuju pintu apartemennya.

"Arraseo... kau tak perlu mengusirku. Aishh... kau tidak ada romantisnya Jae. Ck... aku pulang." Ujar Changmin pura-pura merajuk dan segera membuka pintu.

Setelah pintu terbuka, Changmin berhenti sebentar dan berbalik menghadap Jaejoong yang masih menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dada.

Changmin terkekeh kecil kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan

 **CUP...**

Changmin dengan cepat mengecup kening Jaejoong kemudian segera berlari sebelum Jaejoong mengamuk.

 **Brumm...**

Suara mobil Changmin melaju dengan cepat, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang kesal namun ia tetap tersenyum menanggapi kelakuan Changmin padanya.

Sambil mengusap kening, Jaejoong menggurutu " Ck... dasar makhluk aneh. Hehhee..."

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mengunci pintunya Jaejoong segera berjalan menuju ruang keluarga untuk menonton televisi sebelum tidur.

Namun, beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara ketukan pintu dan suara bel yang terus menggema. Dengan kesal Jaejoong segera melangkahkan kakinya cepat dan membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Ya! Tunggu sebentar!" Ujar Jaejoong, kemudian jari lentiknya menekan knop pintu.

 **DEG...**

 **DEG...**

Mata Jaejoong terbelalak kaget saat melihat seorang pria tampan yang tidak pernah ia duga akan kedatangannya. Pria yang tidak pernah lagi ditemuinya. Pria yang sudah menghancurkan harapannya kini ada dihadapannya. Berdiri dengan sorotan mata yang mematikan.

"Mesra sekali kau dengan pria itu Jae. Kau terlihat sangat bahagia? Apakah benar seperti itu?"

 **DEG...**

"Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong semakin terkejut saat Yunho dengan beraninya masuk kedalam apartemennya. Dan menyeret tubuh ramping Jaejoong menuju kesalah satu kamar yang berada dilantai dua milik Jaejoong.

 **Klek...**

Yunho segera mengunci pintu kamar Jaejoong dan dengan gerakan cepat ia segera melucuti semua pakaian miliknya hingga benar-benar naked.

Jaejoong yang panik segera berlari kesudut kamar menghindari tatapan liar Yunho padanya.

"Yunho... stop! Jangan begini. Kumohon." Jaejoong menahan dada berotot Yunho yang hampir menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan milikku disentuh oleh orang lain."

"Kita sudah tidak memiliki hubungan Yunho! Kau yang memutuskan hubungan ini. Kumohon berhentilah." Tangan Jaejoong menahan wajah Yunho yang hendak menyerang lehernya.

Sejenak Yunho berhenti, kemudian ia mendekatkan bibir tipisnya pada kuping kanan Jaejoong.

"Setidaknya aku bisa menikmati tubuh mantan kekasihku. Mantan kekasih yang telah berselingkuh dibelakangku."

 **SRAK...**

Tangan berotot Yunho dengan kuat merobek piyama Jaejoong dan melucuti semua pakaian pria cantik ini hingga tidak ada satu helaipun kain yang melekat.

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan rontaan dan isak tangis yang tak tertahankan, Jaejoong tetap tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya jika tubuhnya sudah disentuh oleh Yunho. Entah bagaimana otak dan tubuhnya tidak sejalan dengan kemauannya. Ia hanya pasrah saat Yunho mulai menyatukan juniornya yang besar kedalam hole Jaejoong dengan kasar. Kemudian hanya desahanlah yang keluar dari mulut kedua pria yang tak memiliki hubungan status. Antara kerinduan dan amarah yang mendominasi, Yunho terus mencari kenikmatannya entah untuk yang terkahir kalinya.

"Nghh... Yunh... aarrgghhh!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

 **Uaaaa... pendek kan? Maaf... kalau katanya Young hiatus. Iya emang hiatus sih, cuman dapet PM'n dari beberapa temen ada yang kangen Young update/? Nah.. aku comeback sebentar. Masa sibuk gini cuman bisa buat short FF.**

 **Oya, ada yang nanya Young di wattpad My Replacement Wife & A Good Marriage kapan lanjutnya? Jawabannya mungkin bulan depan, hhee...^^**

 **Id wattpadku : Na_Uyoung**

 **#Spesial buat Jaelous... aku gak ngumpet kok. Nih aku update FF buat Jaelous. Makasih yah...^^**

 **Na U-Young -**

 **KALSEL -**


End file.
